el verdadero poder
by angelariel13
Summary: El coon debe ver esta vez a que lado ayudar ,mysterion tendra que liviar con un nuevo rival,bradley sabra por fin de que origenes viene y los 4 dunwich tendran que adaptarse a ser heroes.romance/peligro/misterio todo lo que una saga puede ofrecer
1. Chapter 1

NOTA: esta parte es como una breve introduccion de la vida de mi personaje llamado melody, tiene como unico poder , el fuego, que es destructivo y caotico como ella, el capitulo es algo corto y es mi primer fic

¿como es que yo haiga llegado a este tal punto de mi vida?, pues ni siquiera deberia culpar a nadie ya que la culpa solo es mia pero no me arrepiento de nada y ¿saben algo?, lo mas extraño de lo que pude hacer en mi vida es esto,arriesgar mi vida salvando gente que ni siquiera me importaba desde el principio y que solo consideraba un gran estorbo en mi antiguo proposito.

Pero ahora e comprendido que son personas muy importantes en mi vida ,buenas o malas habian hecho un gran cambio en mi vida

wendy,por haberme soportado mi mal caracter pero tambien ser la primera amiga que tuve en años

cartman ,aun siendo racista,insorportable,jodido,etc me enseñaste muchas cosas y por el primero en comprender mi comportamiento caotico

butters , por siempre tolerarme y ayudarme en mis momentos mas tristes y ser el primer amigo al cual abraze con verdadera confianza y cariño

kyle ,stan ,ustedes siempre amigos desde el primer dia,me ayudaron a seguir el camino correcto y a dejar el proposito por lo cual vine

kenny-mysterion,eres el mas especial entre las personas que conoci, aun si no nos llevaramos bien a la primera vez fuiste un leal amigo y siempre me protegiste ,mi amigo,mi compañero y tal vez algo mas..

Mis hermanos, rekk, stone y zash , siempre me ayudaran aun en las buenas y en las malas

Mi nombre es melody dunwich,14 años,de pelo rojizo-cataño y de ojos azul electrico y del planeta solearias.


	2. Chapter 2

NOTA: este es el primer capitulo de mi saga,se que es corto pero en el otro lo hare mas largo

Son las 4:45 de la madrugada en esta mierda de pueblo, obvio que todos duermen ya que mañana empiezan las clases dando fin a nuestras queridas vacaciones ,o simplemente me sali de la ventana de mi cuarto, estaba muy encabronado por lo ayer ,el estupido de mysterion y sus ayudantes se llevaron otra vez la atencion e incluso aplaudieron a su acto heroico de salvar gente de un pequeño incendio, bueno digamos desde que salio del coon y amigos ahora me lo restregan en la cara cuando salvan gente...

-eric...-dijo una voz curiosa y reconocible-¿que estas haciendo a estas horas?

-nada butters , solo pensando...¿y tu que haces aqui?-dije con verdadera curiosidad, butters nunca salia a estas horas

-bueno digamos que...

-te castigaron otra vez verdad-dijo eric como si no fuese la cosa mas obvia

-si pero mi papa´ ya esta harto de eso y dijo que me fuera de la casa hasta pensar bien cuantas veces hice enojarlos-dijo butters tan inocente como siempre

-tu siempre el mismo...-dije, butters siempre habia sido inocente como un niño de 5 años ,por eso muchos de nosotros le gastabamos bromas.

Me di cuenta que ahora butters ponia su atencion en otra cosa, miraba al cielo como un idiota buscando una respuesta

-¿que miras?-pregunte

-eso, mira esa cosa brillante que se mueve en el cielo-dijo butters con curiosidad

-es una estrella fugaz idiota , ¿que nunca viste una?-

-no, naturalmente no se ven muchas en south park , ecepto esa vez en la lluvia de estrellas cuando el señor mackey hizo una fiesta en s casa y tuve que quedarme ahi con stan, pip...

-bueno eso no me importa-dije y mire al cielo, de verdad que era una estrella fugaz pero de un extraño color que nunca vi en una, raramnete se hacia mas grande .

butters: oye..,creo que esta viniendo para nuestra direccion-dijo butters un poco asustado mientras retrocedia, yo no preste atencion a eso pero vi que se acercaba hacia nosotros hasta que ya estaba demasiado cerca, como para estrellar

-CUBRETE-grite y butters y yo nos hechamos al suelo, auqella cosa no era una estrella pero no pude levantar la cara ya que esa cosa solto una rafaga que nos aplasto mas contra el suelo de cemento

Cuando por fin pudimos levantar nuestras cabezas vimos que aquella cosa habia estrellado cerca del bosque, yo tenias ganas de averiguar que era pero..

-eric mejor vamonos, mira lo que hizo esa cosa.-dijo señalando la calle, era cierto, esa cosa o lo que sea habia hecho destruir la mayoria de las cercas, derribar los botes de basura y romper algunos buzones de correo y muchas cosas mas, era preciso salir de aqui si no nos hecharian la culpa

-entonces vamos butters, que podemos perder-dije, antes de que el pudiera protestar yo lo habia tomado del brazo y llevandolo conmigo hacia el bosque a averiguar que era esa cosa extraña

-presiento que nada va a salir bien de esto..-dijo butters levantando su cabezo hacia el cielo como una suplica...


	3. Chapter 3

Nota: aca va mi capitulo dos, y se que tuve algunos errores en el primer capitulo,

-PUNTO DE VISTA DE BUTTERS-

No se por que aveces tengo que seguir a eric en todas sus ideas y caprichos , aveces me siento como …utilizado por todos por ejemplo yo no quería ver esa estrella que ni siquiera sabemos con exactitud donde aterrizo por esta zona del bosque , eric ni siquiera le importaba lo que yo decía, esa cosa podía ser peligrosa, ¿¡un extraterreste con manos de cuchillas , una maquina del espacio asesina, un moustro con tres cabezas!..y ¿¡y a eric le importaba que me preocupase por NUESTRA seguridad!..PUES NO, solo le importaba esa tonta estrella que ni siquiera sabíamos en donde demonios había aterrizado

-date prisa butters-dijo mientras apartaba unas cuantas ramas del camina-¡quiero ver esa estrella o lo que sea!

-sigo pensando que no es buena idea-dije un poco molesto pero no me escucho y seguimos andando , aquella maleza era irritable, mosquitos , telarañas ,tarantulas , etc , además mis padres ya deberían estar preocupados por mi tardanza…

-eric,..por ultima vez y te suplico, ya vámonos, este lugar me esta asustando

-butters no seas una gallina mari…-dijo pero algo lo inturrumpio, un ruido espantoso, era como un disparo pero ..diferente , yo corri al instante pero cartman me agarro del brazo

-¡tu no te vas butters!...necesito un escu .…¡un compañero!-dijo corrigiéndose y empezó a correr arrastrándome a mi , yo no quería ir pero no tenia mas opciones ,además con lo que nos acercábamos empezamos a oir ruidos, grandes pisadas ,golpes, ¡ERA UNA PELEA!, cartman aparto unos arbustos y vimos algo que nos dejo mudos…¡UNA NAVE!...pero no tan grande si no era redonda y como el tamaño de nuestro autobús escolar , parecía que al strellarse sufrió unos daños, eric y yo íbamos a levantarnos pero de pronto escuchamos otro disparo igual lo cual nos obligo a escondernos entre los arbustos

Era alguien, encapuchado, ovbio que no era mysterion ya que ciertamente era un poco mas alto, aquel extraño pronuncio en voz alta una palabra extraña y luego oímos pisadas mas grandes, vimos un cosa extraña , como un robot casi unos centímetros mas que el chico….,este esquivo un ataque pero el robot lo ataco de todos modos tomandolo de la mano y tirándolo al suelo…asi revelando su rostro, tenia el pelo rubio dorado, la piel de un buen color y ojos verdes pero no comunes, si no de un color verde extraño , vimos que se levanto como si nada y saco un arma, empezó a dispararle pero todo era inútil

-no….¿deberiamos ayudarlo?-dije

-espera..-susurro eric y me hizo una seña para que seguirá viendo, vimos que la pelea seguía , el chico se apartaba unas cuantas veces y el robot lo seguía, era como si quisiera apartarlo de la nave pero era algo absurdo, por que quería esa nave si ya estaba en un estado grave…

-mira butters, no es solo uno-dijo , vimos como otros dos extraños salian a ayudar y tenían las mismas capuchas pero con unos trajes extraños pero…jeniales , se acercaron a ayudar al chico rubio , ambos empezaron a atacar a ese robot y no lo hacían tan mal, naturalmente yo y cartman no tendríamos oportunidad contra ese robot

Aquella pelea empezaba a hacerse mas intensa ya que el robot a dos de los extraños contra una roca ,lo raro es que ninguno estaba dando muestras de sangre o herida contra tremendo golpe ,lo unicon que parecía era fatiga ya que ahora la pelea llevaba una hora..

-eric…yo me voy,no quiero meterme en problemas..-intente levantarme pero al hacerlo aplaste una rama haciendo ruido ,yo empeze a horar que el robot ese no se diera cuenta pero me equivoque….


	4. Chapter 4

Nota: Aca va el tercer capitulo de mi saga, aca es donde eric cartman y butters stoch harán nuevas amistades extrañas

-PUNTO DE VISTA DE CARTMAN-

¡QUE ME JODAN!...esa cosa nos agarro y ni siquiera había podido mover ni un dedo, butters lanzo un grito pero se callo cuando el robot con un movimiento fuerte y violento le dio una patada en la espalda haciéndolo rodar por la tierra y las malezas que estaban en el suelo

-BUTTERS-dije pero el robot me cogió de la camisa y me apunto con algo

-NIASHKA LOJUIS-exclamo el chico encapcuhado

Vi como el niño rubio lanzaba una risita , como que no le importaba lo que ahora pasaba, su compañero le dio un codazo y empezó a decir cosas como en forma de regaño, yo simplemente no entendía nada de lo que decían , el niño rubio me miro asi cruzando nuestras miradas , tenían unos ojos que yo nunca vi en una persona, un color verde esmeralda inigualable…, de pronto no se ni de donde pero salió como otro disparo, haciendo que el robot me soltara bruscamente, todos volteamos a ver y vimos a otro igla a ellos, pero solo con algo diferente, el llevaba una capa,como la que suele usar Kenny a transformarse en mysterion pero color blanco y por eso no pude llegarle a ver bien su rostro pero note algo que era importante, su pierna , estaba sangrando …

Los otros tres chicos le gritaron algo pero ella los ignoroba y saco algo redondo y se lo lanzo al robot, yo ni siquiera sabia que había lanzado hasta que lo comprendi, esa cosa estallo haciando caer al robot pero no destruyéndolo por completo,en ese momento los tres chicos y yo empezamos a correr en dirección del otro chico pero …BUTTERS,justo me acuerdo de el, y lo vi apoyado en un árbol, fui directamente a el y intente levantarlo…no es que fuera mi GRAN amigo pero si algo mas le pasaba la señora stoch no me dejaría en paz con sus estúpidas preguntas de que le había pasado por toda la semana, bueno regresando ahora, lo levante y empeze a correr con todo lo que podía , vi como aquellos chicos extraños recuperaban fuerzas pero de pronto el robot se levanto , parecía enojado y aparto a los chicos del camino co su mano robotico haciéndolos chocar contra una pared de roca, se acerco a la nave o lo que sea y rompió la ventana sacando un aparato plateado y con líneas brillantes ,era extraño pero parecía importante..

Yo ni siquiera me lo pensé dos veces ,tome una gran roca con mis manos y me acerque a el y se la tire fuertemente en la mano pero también ayudo un disparo de aquellos chicos asi haciendo pedazos su mano robotica pero, cuando solto ese extraño aparato y estrello contra el suelo este hizo como una explocion y salio un resplandor que me dejo noqueado….


	5. Chapter 5

NOTA: y asi se forma una nueva amistad algo…violenta , bueno hice unos nuevos cambios ,espero que les guste

-PUNTO DE VISTA DE CARTMAN-

Noto una luz, acaso estare….¿en el cielo? , de pronto escucho voces y noto que mi sueño se empieza a derrumbarse

-eric despierta

-oye niño ya levantate

-no creo que despierte rekk

-oye gordo levantate de una vez-

ESO SI, nadie me dice gordo, y me despierto de golpe por dos cosas, uno, nadie me dice gordo y dos, me echaron agua a la cara, abro los ojos y me encuentro con el niño rubio , luego vi que butters y os otros extraños estaban detrás

-Pero por fin despiertas niño-dijo levantándose al igual que yo

-y…¿Qué le paso al robot y…-me doy cuenta ahora de que hablan mi idioma-¿¡USTEDES HABLAN MI IDIOMA, y como es que se parecen tanto a nosotros!-

-no exactamente-dijo el otro encapuchado, se quito la capucha , era de cabello negro al igual que el otro , ERAN GEMELOS pero y la única diferencia era que uno era unos cuantos centimietros mas grande que el otro-asi como le explicamos a tu amiguito rubio, igualmente te lo explicaremos a ti ya que no ay alternativa-dijo mirando al ultimo extraño de atrás-¿estas de acuerdo con eso?

-tu se lo diras yo no-dijo con voz seca que ni pude reconocer si venia de un chico o chica

-en primera ,me llamo rekk dunwich , nuestras raza es única y aunque se parezca mucho a la de los humanos no es asi , somos totalmente diferentes…-dijo rekk y tomo aire y prosiguió-como no te puedo decir todo ,es que solo vengo por una misión y justo el artefacto que era de SUMA IMPORTANCIa ya no esta por tres malas noticias y una buena –dijo eso ultimo con irritación

-¿las buenas?-dijo butters

-que no las tiene ese robot que ya es chatarra y…-dijo el gemelo alto

-las malas son que ,1, por aquella mediana explocion ahora hablamos tu idioma y no me pregunte el por que ya que no lo entenderían, artefacto fue lanzado muy lejos de aquí y ya no lo tenemos, seguro callo cerca de donde vienen y 3 es que no podemos enviar un mensaje por ayuda ya que hablamos tu idioma,y la única esperanza es que debemos encontrar nuestro artefacto y repararlo lo cual demorara mucho

-Bueno tu nos ayudaste un algo a destruir ese robot, te devemos al menos algo de respeto pero como tu fuiste el que hizo que nuestra misión se alargara ,AHORA TIENES QUE AYUDARNOS EN TODOS LOS PROBLEMAS QUE CAUSASTE-dijo enojado

-bueno yo..-dije pero ellos me miraron seriamente con algo de frialdad ,-esta…bien pero ¿Qué quieren que haga?

-que nos ayudes con nuestro artefacto, que nos consigas un lugar donde establecernos y que nos ayudes con todos los problemas que causaste gordo-dijo aun el que seguía con la cara agachada , yo me enoje, me acerque a el y lo tome de la camisa antes de que alguien hiciera algo pero…al hacerlo ,la capucha se bajo revelando asi..que…que …ERA UNA CHICA

-SUELTAME IMBECIL-dijo esto y me empujo fuertemente , butters logro atraparme y estaba tan sorprendido como yo…,NOSOTROS CREIAMOS QUE ERA UN CHICO POR SU VOZ SECA

-hermana, controlate-dijo rekk

-¿¡es…es TU HERMANA ERA UNA CHICA!-dijo butters

-si , mas bien , aquí todos somos familia tonto, somos hermanos ,mi nombre es Stone, el de me hermano gemelo zash y el de mi hermana es melody, -dijo esto mientras que la chica arreglaba su ropa

-entonces…perdón-dijo butters, ella lo miro con algo de enojo y empezó a caminar -¿bueno?...no nos vamos a quedar aquí todo el dia-dijo y camino, rekk, Stone y zash empezaron a seguirla y nosotros también ,parecíamos como esclavos o rehenes en esta situación extraña, quien diría que por ver una simple estrella llegaríamos a ser amigos como ellos, además tenían como nuestra edad

-oye cartman, ¿tu crees que esa chica sea asi todo el tiempo?-dijo butters en susurro

Yo iba a contestar pero alguien hablo primero-claro que no-dijo Stone, ahora me era fácil reconocerlo ya que era unos centímetros mas alto que su gemelo-simplemente que esta…como le dicen ustedes los humanos…oh si, frustrada y enojada, solo que esa artefacto anteriormente tuvo un …desperfecto y ella lo reparo…y ahora que tu lo vuelves a poner en peor situación y creo que te has ganado un odio temporal-dijo mirando a butters-lo que me sorprende es que a tu amiguito rubio no lo haiga golpeado o masacrado, naturalmente ella se enoja con ese tipo de comentarios

-entonces no es la primera vez-pregunte

-ella es diferente ..a un lado femnino, ¿comprendes?...-

-stone DEJA DE CONVERSAR CON ELLOS Y CAMINA MAS RAPIDO-dijo su hermana

Y asi pasamos caminando por UNA HORA, teníamos que darnos prisa antes de que sea la madrugada y por fin llegamos al pueblo, la gente parecía dormir ...por ahora hasta que vea el desastre ….

-¿y donde es que conviven con su gente?-dijo esa chica melody-pues ustedes no me dejaron hablar en donde …además en mi casa yo no puedo…que tal en la tuya butters-pregunte

-¿¡en la mia!...eric mis papas preguntaran de donde son y por que llevan esas ropas además ni podrías prestarle ropa yo ya que no les quedaría

-ay que pensar en algo, en este pueblo hace mucho frio y falta poco para que salga la estrella roja –dijo rekk

-¿Cómo que estrella roja? butters

-se refiere al sol como ustedes le llaman tonto-dijo uno de los gemelos

-espera…tengo una idea-dije contento,no sabia por que pero me daba igual

-pero eric, aveces tus ideas son…descabelladas..-dijo butters

-tu amigo rubio puede tener razón-dijo melody cruzando los brazos

-pero JURO QUE ESTE NOS SALDRA BIEN-dije un poco enojada, no me gustaba cuando no respetaban MI AUTORIDAD

-bien…que tienes planeado humano-dijo rekk esperando que nada salga mal…


	6. Chapter 6

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE….

-punto de vista de butters-

-te dije que todo iba a salir bien butters-dijo cartman sonriente-¿y ahora que tienes que decir?

-que tenias razón-dijo yo un poco molesto-mira que haiga copiado exactamente la letra de mi tia diciendo que mis primos lejanos del otro lado del mundo venían a conocer colorado y haber conseguido ropa ni se donde para aparentar que son niños normales y hacerlos venir hacerlos venir hasta mi casa no fue toda idea tuya

-¿¡como que no!-exclamo

-tambien parte de la idea se le ocurrió a los gemelos además ellos no tienen que ir a la escuela obligatoriamente , solo tienen que fingir que estan saliendo de la casa e ir al cuarto de huéspedes subiendo por el patio trasero y subir por la ventana

Y asi transcurrió nuestro dia, el primer días vinieron alumnos nuevos pero algunos habían enfermado por una epidemia de gripe que se avecinaba a south park , por eso habían faltado algunos a la escuela, las clases transcurrieron normalmente (osea aburrido) ,historia, química ,matematica, etc, en fin un monton de cursos que no eran casi de mi agrado , de pronto sono el alta voz

-buenos días estudiantes, como verán vengo a informales de un acto desagradable, ayer por la noche alguien rompió dos ventanas de nuestra querida escuela de un pequeño salón de estudio, no se encontró el objeto con el cual se rompieron las dos ventanas, asi que el que lo haiga hecho o sabe quien fue, reportese a la oficina lo antes posible, también se pondrán cámaras de seguridad y que tengan buen dia-dijo yo me quede en shok.

y si era esa artefacto del que hablaban los hermanos rekk, Stone,zash y melody…tal vez podría y por fin salió la campana del almuerzo , yo fui directamente con eric

-eric ¿¡lo escuchaste!

-obvio que si butters, además fingi que estaba enfermo y me hiba a la enfermería, me escape por una ventana de la esucela y recorri todo el pueblo corriendo, además de la calle que fue alfo destruida no hubo nada de ninguna ventana rota o pared, nada además el artefacto debe estar en la escuela , debvemos encontrarlo antes que alguien mas

-¿Qué tienen que encontrar cartman?-dijo una voz, era stan ,kyle y Kenny

-¿si culon?-dijo kyle- hoy en dia estas mas raro…

-calla judío, bueno solo es que butters perdió…una calculadora muy costosa que me compro mi mama´ y necesito urgente necesitarla ¿no butters?-dijo fingiendo molestia

-emmm..sii eso-dije un poquito nervioso

-bueno entonces adiós-dijo Kenny y sono la campana , todos iban a sus clases

-bien ahora lo del artefacto extraño…-dijo eric

-pero nosotros tenemos clases toda la semana y ahora con o de las cámaras de seguridad-dije yo preocupado

-algo se me ocurrirá…-dijo y saco de su mochila su almuerzo-pero pensare después, no se puede ingeniar ideas si tienes el estomago vacio-dijo mientras iba a su mesa con stan ,kyle y kenny , yo me fui a la mia , apenas pude comer un sandiwch cuando sono la campana, oi como eric se ponía a maldecir e íbamos otra vez a nuestras clases…

-AHOHA EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE REKK-

Mi cabello rubio se me amontonaban en mi frente, estaba descansando en una de las literas y estaba muy aburrido y sin nada que hacer junto con mis hermanos

-que aburrido es esperar-dijo Stone fatigado

-ademas los canales hasta ahora son pesimos-dijo zash mientras se sentaba en el suelo

-cuando terminemos la misión y volvamos a casa todo regresara a la normalidad-dijo melody ,nuestra pequeña hermana , no es que fuera menor solo que ella nació ultima antes que yo

-no te lo tomes tan a pecho-dijo stone-ademas falta poco para que llegue esos niños y traigan comida-dijo mientras arreglaba sus cabellos negros bajo la capucha negra

-todo esto es tan injusto, papa´ tenia razón ,no era bueno aceptar esta misión-dijo melody suspiro frustrada

-oh vamos mell…,no me digas que ya lo piensas en extrañar, apenas llevamos dos días en este planeta-dije , me gustaba llamarlo por el apodo, note que tocaban la puerta –deben ser ellos…bueno no hay de que preocuparse, los padres de stoch no están

De pornto llegaron butters y cartman , ya habíamos apredidos sus nombres ,Stone iba a pedir la comida pero…

-ya sebamos donde esta su artefacto…-dijo eric mientras cerraba la puerta

-¿¡enserio!-dijo zash

-si…, esta en nuestro colegio pero no con ubicación exacta-dijo butters-pero hasta ahora nadie parece haberlo encontrado…

-que suerte, su raza no estalista para ese artefacto aun…-dije yo mientras me lavantaba de la cama-lo encontramos, lo reparamos y solo faltaría nuestra misión…

-como que "reparamos" , ustedes no saben anda de reparaciones y al final termino haciendo todo el trabajo rekk-dijo molesta melody

-asi siempre es tu hermana?-pregunto eric

-algun problema..-dijo ,melody desafiente mientras mostraba el puño

-no…además solo tengo que ir yo o butters y…-dijo eric pero zash lo interrumpió

-espero humano cartman…,esa cosa solo puedo tocarlo uno de nosotros, es que tiene como un sistema de seguridad que aun sirve, por eso es mejor que vayamos nosotros

- pero como ,ustedes solo tienen esa ropa y la que eric les dio ustedes la botaron y mi ropa ni la de eric les quedaría..-dijo butters

-bueno a alguien se le tendrá que ocurrir algo-dijo mi hermana , al instante todos la miramos con sonrisa de complice

-¡TU PUEDES IR!-dijimos todos, rayos ¿acaso me estare llevando bien con estos terrestres?

-ni muerta, además yo solo tengo esta vestimenta sombria , además las niñas de esta planeta usan blusas con flores y eso-dijo molesta

-solo vemos la ropa de mi mama´, casi son de la misma talla, solo habrá que ajustarlo-dijo butters

-¡igualmente no!-dijo mas molesta

-oh vamos mell, tu decias que querías ser la primera en acabar con todo esto-dije , ella me miro un poco mas molesta que antes peor luego suspiro de frustración-solo dame la ropa quieres

-no solo será la ropa-dijo eric,todo ahora dirigimos nuestra mirada en aquel humano-tambien debemos hacer algo con tu actitud,tu cabello y la forma de camianar, aveces tienes la tendencia de actuar casi como un chico y debes convertirte ahora como las chicas de nuestra escuela..ademas con la temporada de gripe y el regreso a clases nadie sospechara…

-como las uñas, el peinado,la ropa zapatos,l las locas fanaticas de mysterion..-dijo butters

-espera, ¿Cómo sabes eso y quien es mysterion?-dijo ella

-butters se siento alrededor de cinco chicas y lo de msyterion te lo explico luego-dijo lo ultimo con molestia el humano gordo-tenemos aun horas y la escuela empieza mañana

Butters saco ropa que ya no le quedaba a su madre , lo necesario y coqueto como le dicen , osea varias bufandas ,pantis ,botas ,zapatos y eso…uff…seria un largo dia.


	7. Chapter 7

Nota: Aca es como inicia una linda amistad con butters y zafiro (solo amistad ), aunque algunos la confundiran de vez en cuando, …,aca la pequeña zafiro nos contara la historia de su familia,(le decidi cambiar el nombre)

-PUNTO DE VISTA DE ZAFIRO-

Lo único que quiero es terminar con todo esto y regresar a casa ,se que solo han pasado tres días pero no es como yo quería pasar estos días en este planeta , rekk, Stone y zash se lo toman con tanta despreocupación , si supieran que no es solo por la misión de la cual me fui de mi planeta con apresuramiento , extrañaba tanto a mi mama´ y a mi papa´…

Ellos debían estar en asuntos mas importantes ahora, seguro ayudando a la gente con los maravillososo dones de la familia…

Muchos en mi familia habían heredado poderes realmente necesarios, como curar, purificar e inventar cosas jeniales o incluso rejuvenecer que servían de maravilla en mi planeta pero aquellas generaciones y tradiciones tan importantes habían de ser rompidas …por mi , ¿ahora querrán saber cual es el problema?...pues yo herede poderes asesinos, tratar de rejuvenecer cosas , las mataba, tratar de hacer bien solo hacia mas daño…yo había heredado poderes de fuego , poderes oscuros y había sido la única en la familia en hacerlo, la primera en la familia y de tantas generaciones, mama´ trato de animarme en esos tiempos en cuando no los controlaba pero la mayoría de niños los cuales jugaban con mis hermanos se alejaban de mi ya que tenían miedo que si yo los tocaba se incendiarían en el acto…

Mi papa´ era alguien rudo cosa que yo herede, justo, fuerte y un gran amigo fiel, anquea veces era algo sombrio , solia tener una gran fuerza y ser un gran luchador por honor aun si no había tenido dones, papa´ tenia el cabello negro y los ojos azul eléctrico zafiro, mis hermanos gemelos se parecían a el…

Mama´ era una dama muy hermosa , de cabello rubio largo y ojos verdes como rekk , era cariñosa y compasiva, sensible y fuerte. Había heredado el don de la curación y el rejuvenecimiento como tantos de sus antiguos antepasados….

Rekk era el hijo prodigio, el orgullo de la familia y un gran hermano , había sido pefecto desde el dia en que nació, ya que mama´ lo había alumbrado sin dolor y sin llanto , era hermoso como mi madre ,cabello rubio dorado y los ojos verdes esmeralda como el de ella, era el hijo ..perfecto , además era de carácter noble y bondadoso, había tenido el poder de la curación y otros, como la agilidad y el espíritu luchador como el de mi padre y otros, muchos decían que era el que mas iba sobresalir en las generaciones

Los gemelos zash y Stone no se quedaban atrás , habían hecho muchas cosas, Stone había heredado una gran inteligencia y zash el espíritu aventurero y rudeza, sabían muchas cosas e incluso reparar cosas que ya se creían en el abandono, podían rejuvenecer cosas viejas y hacer lo feo en bonito ,tenían el don del conocimiento y el poder de la telequinesis y levitación…

En cambio yo…era el hijo que nunca debió nacer y arruniarlo todo, naci con el poder del fuego, el poder que mata, destruye todo lo que ama, naci con la rudeza de mi padre´ y había sacado sus ojos azul eléctrico zafiro y la compasión de mi madre pero había sido como una madicion, arruinar toda esa tradición , yo…haci había sido siempre ,llamándome fenómeno por las niñas y juzgada injustamente por ellas pero todo cambio con la noticia , ese dia ,era de noche ,mis hermanos dormían y yo me había salido de la cama por tener hambre, cuando baje vi a mis padres con un señor extraño, estaban discutiendo…y ay lo supe ….por esa era una de las razones mayores de la cuales me quería alejar de el…,quería esquivar su presencia a toda costa y ahora sabia que mi hermano rekk era listo y empezaría tarde o temprano a sospechar, por eso fingía que quería regresar a casa , había logrado engañar a los niños humanos y a mis hermanos gemelos pero con rekk ,tenia que tener cuidado…

-¿Qué haces a estas horas despierta?-pregunto una voz, era el amigo del gordito

-sabes niño prefiero estar sola-dije con un poco de molestia, aveces quería la soledad para pensar

-en south park la gente se congela si esta afuera mas de dos horas en la noche-dijo mientras se cubria con una sabana

-no necesiton que me cuiden..ademas yo no soy una humana..-dije mientras me volteba a verlo-ademas ya es suficiente con lo de hoy niño

-mi nombre es butters para que sepas-dijo un poco molesto, yo lo ignore, además su nombre era tan absurdo –vas a quedarte ahí o que-dije molesta aun

-no…pero te puedes enfermar ahí , además solo quiero ayudarte a volver-dijo con enojo pero con la cautela de no despertar a nadie, yo me sorprendi pero lo oculte

-¿Por qué…me ayudan tu y tu amigo a pesar de que los trate mal?-dije con seriedad mientras me paraba

-mmm…pues son diferentes, además yo no soy como los otros chicos de por aquí, ayudo a quien pida ayuda, aun si no lo quiera-dijo con una sonrisa-

-mira tu…ahhh ni siquiera tengo ganas de molestarme , ¿¡ademas por que eres gentil todo el tiempo si la gente solo te utiliza!-dije , quería saber por que mantenía esa sonrisa todo el tiempo aun si lo insultaran

-bueno, es mejor estar en compañía que solo..-dijo mientras miraba el suelo del tejado-aveces es difícil encontrar a un amigo, hasta ahora cartman ha sido un amigo ..mas o menos

-bueno…aveces es dificil que la gente te quiera sin juzgarte..-dije casi en un susurro , me sentí mal por el –bueno mejor es que vayamos a dormir y per-per….-VAYA NO PUEDE SER QUE ME ESTE DISCULPANDO CON UN HUMANO-¡perdon ,ya!, …eh sufrido mucho ..demasiado quizás

-eso se noto cuando estas triste y lo ocultas cuando tus hermanos te vuelven a mirar, mira tal vez sea demasiado manipulado e inocente pero si me enctero de muchas cosas en este pueblo

-aver entonces dime….¿quienes son el con y amigos y quien es ese dicho tonto super héroe del que hablan tanto?

-te refieres a mysterion , pues digamos que cartman fue expulsado del grupo por ciertos incidentes en el pasado, lo que molesta cartman es que mysterion y el con y amigos sigan siendo héroes mientras que el no

-no..es algo tonto, admas ni siquiera son super héroes , solo fingen tener dones , en mi planeta suelen casitgar con castigo severo a quien dice tener dones ya que es un falta de respeto a la gente y su familia…-dije pero fui interumpida

-¿tu y tus hermanos los tienen?-pregunte el rubio

-mira prefiero no hablar de eso , reekk me mataria se sabe que estoy contándote cosas que no debo , además ya es tarde y debo ir a tu tonta escuela-dije mientras me dirigía a la ventana , hacia mucho frio y pobre si le cuentas a alguien sobre esta charla

-descuida, no se lo dire a nadie-dijo con una sonrisa antes de irse….


	8. Chapter 8

Nota de autor:south park no me pertenece ni le pertenece a sus dueños originales …bueno disfruten la historia

-LA HISTORIA DE SOLEAIAS-

-PUNTO DE VISTA DE BUTTERS-

No puedo dormir, todo me daba vueltas…,ademas hacia mucho frio esta noche …me levante de mi cama y mire mi reloj…eran como las 12:00..todos estabamos durmiendo pero yo no…y por fin descubri la causa por lo cual no podia domir…tenia hambre…ademas creo que le moleste que a mis padres que me fuera un momento a comer unas galletas en la cocina.

MOMENTOS DESPUES…

Subo las escaleras devuelta a mi habitacion y justo veo la puerta de huéspedes…aun sigo sin creerlo que que me esta pasando….abri la puerta con cuidado ….veo como estan durmiendo rekk, zash, stone y zafiro, parecian estar durmiendo muy profundamente…ecepto zafiro …ella estaba temblando y tenia una mirada preocupada ,yo con sumo silencio le puse otra sabana , a poco rato parecia disminuir su tembladera , yo me levanto y tenia la intencion de irme pero no pude hacerlo…senti un dolor en mi cabeza …trate de no desmayarme pero luego vino otro golpe mas duro que el anterior , me desmayo ,trataba de no cerrar mis ojos, noto como algo me jala hacia a ventana , los chicos seguian durmiendo, asi que la ultima esperanza, hago caer algo antes de cerrar mi ojos con la esperanza que se despierten…..

-PUNTO DE VISTA DE CARTMAN-

Ahhhh que placentero es dormir , son las unicas horas en la uno pude pensar tranquilo y sin las molestias de los demas y ahora que pienso realmente esta noche..¿acaso seria verdad que esos niños son de otro planeta?..si se que suena absurdo todo lo que esta pasando …ademas podrian ser unos niñitos que me estan gastando una broma pero…lo que sucedió esa noche era imposible que unos chicos lo hicieran ellos , aunque aun no me caia esa niña chinchoza, se creia mucho, bueno en parte fue mi culpa por confundirla por un chico, ¿¡bueno, ademas con esa capa tapandole la cara y esa voz tan tenebrosa quien no se confunde!

Ademas ella no me pude hacer daño…sabe que me necesita para terminar con todos estos lios que le pasa a ella y a sus hermanos…pero algo me interrumpi, era mi celular, yo lo habia puesto en vibrador pero de todos modos hacia un ruido al temblar con a mesa ,yo lo ignore esperando quien que sea que llame se rindiera y llamara después pero mi paciencia llego hasta que pasaron 0 minutos, yo lo tome molesto y note que era un telefono desconocido

-¿¡halo!

-hey gordo, tenemos un problema…tu amigo el rubio fue secuestrado….-dijo la voz de zash

-uno, no me digas gordo que yo baje de peso y dos, ¿Qué le paso a butters?-pregunte…

-bien, digamos que stone se desperto por un ruido, y lo extraño es que la ventana estaba abierta , el se asomo por ella y vio a butters desmayado y siendo llevado por un sujeto…que tal vez conocemos…

-demonios…,bueno..esperenme en el patio de butters, yo voy enseguida

-bien…-dijo y colgo ,yo me levanto de golpe y voy directamente a mi una caja, ahí estaba mi disfraz…del mapache…o iba a tomar pero dude un momento…y ¿si todo no salia bien como yo esperaba?...

Al demonio , me pongo rapidamente mi disfraz(claro yo le habia hecho unas mejoras) salgo por la ventana y aterrizo en la nieve, corro sigilosamene sin que nadie me vea,corro rapiamente hacia la casa de butters y los veo, todos llevaban las mismas capas ….

-¿tan necesario era eso?-pregunte

-mira quien habla-dijo la molestosa de zafiro

-no nos deben reconocer…-dijo uno de los gemelos-apurate..-dijo mientras corrio con los otros, yo les seguia el paso

-¿y donde creen que esta butters?-pregunte mientras recorriamos las calles

-eso lo sabemos nosotros, te diriamos como pero…eres un humano-dijo rekk soltando una risa, obvio yo me moleste pero decidi ignorar ese insulto

Ademas llegamos hasta un callejón sin salida yo iba a entrar pero…

-¡como puedes ser tan idiota!-dijo zafiro-es obvio que es una trampa…seguro esperan que entremos a ese callejón para darnos unas emboscada

-probemos-dijo zash y tomo una roca y rekk parecio entender que iba hacer y sonrio

El la lanzo y de pronto un monton de extrañas criaturas o robots miniatura se abalanzaron sobre la roca, rekk rapidamente saco una pistola y disparo, asi eliminando a la mayoria de ellos

-que maquinas mas estupidas-dijo y guardo la pistola-bueno creo que ahora esta despejado-dijo esto y entro en el callejón, nosotros lo seguimos , pero algo no me daba un buen presentimiento…,de pronto unas llamas nos rodearon …¿¡pero que demonios pasaba ahora!...el fuego se habia dispersado, pero de una forma extraña, formo como una linea o un símbolo muy extraño para mi

Oh no-dijo rekk mirando aquel circulo de fuego

-¿Qué es?

-saben que estamos aquí-dijo zash preocupado

De pronto sentimos un ruido , todos nos pusimos en modo de ataque pero de las sombras salio algo disparado, zafiro logro atraparlo,….era..¡butters!...estaba lastimado, con varios moretones…

-¿butters que te paso?

-no-no se-dije realmente traumado, butters habia botado lagrimas- snti miedo , miedo pero…mido aterraor, como si hubiera visto la cara de un demonio horrible-dijo abrazandose asi mismo

-son unos cobardes, usaron sus poderes demoniacos , eres como una señal de advertencia butters…-dijo , para ser sinceros, butters se veia peor que una chica violada , es como si hubiera experimentado la peor pesadilla de su vida , zafiro…hizo algo que nos sorprendio a los cuatro…ella se acerco a butters y lo abrazo , zash,stone y rekk se quedaron con la boca abierta al igual que yo…, butters, habia correspondido el abrazo, lloraba y su cuerpo temblaba, zafiro le habia susurrado algo en el oido y parece que butters se habia calmado

-bien, quieo saberlo todo e una puta vez y quiero saberlo ahora-exigi enojado

-ya seria demasiado-dijo rekk dudoso , se acerco a mi y me tomo del brazo, de su cinturón saco una navaja, la alzo, ….yo queria soltarme pero era demasiado fuerte, zash y stne querian pararlo …yo cerre mis ojos, pero en vez de recibir el ataque, senti un dolor en mi mano

-¿creiste que te iba a matar ahora?-dijo rekk riendo, omo la navaja y se hizo una raya en su otra mano y tomo la mia-jurame que me ayudaras en todo lo que te pida, no diras nada de lo que te digamos y nunca nos traicionaras-dijo –JURALO ¡AHORA!

-bien…YO ERIS TEODORO CARTMAN TE JURO EN TOD LO QUE ME HAS DICHO-dije , nuestras sangres se mezclaron cuando las apretamos una con la otra, de eso sentimos un dolor mas , yo tuve que hacer una gran esfuerzo por no gritar

-asi son lo juramentos mas importantes en nuestros planetas Eric, y si no cumples con tu promesa, creeme que tu moriras para el dia siguiene

-¿¡QUEE!-dije sobresaltado, se rego todo, ya no tenia escapatoria de toda esta locura

-bien parece que no hay de otro modo-dijo y se dirgio hacia mi-en nuestro planeta se esta desarrollando un conflicto –dijo y saco algo de su bolsillo, era como un pequeño aparato y de el salio un holograma de un planeta color azul zafiro , tenia anillos como saturno y satelites , -este es solearias …el planeta del tiempo…donde no existe tiempo fijo , tiene casi los mismos aparatos de su planeta solo que mas mejorados, regresando al tema, el planeta esta en conflicto, los nardac , os nardac era como un pueblo que fue expulsado de nuestro planeta por traer una plaga moustrosa , el pueblo habia sido infectado de una enfermedad no mortal pero que traia como un maldición para nosotros , por generaciones esta ..sociedad se a reproducido y muliplicado mas de lo que imaginabamos…

-los nardac han destruido planetas y robar sus núcleos como fuente de energia, nuestra principal mision era llevar un objeto que nos fue enconmendado , una aliosa carga explosiva tan ardiente como mil soles para destruir todo un ejecito de naves de batalla, lo malo fue que cuando salimos de nuestro planeta unas naves enemigas nos siguieron , eran numerosas y lograron dar en la fuente de energia de nuestra nave, tuimos que aterrizar en este planeta para salarnos-dijo stone

-por ahora, el artefacto que rompiste era como un rastreador para la arma explosia, ademas de otras funciones-dijo rekk serio y preocupado-por ahora tu nos tienes que ayudar en el daño que causaste

-era eso o tu y tus hemanos hubieran muerto-dije molesto

-mañana tenemos que recuperar el artefacto como sea y repararlo , si nos quedamos demasiado tiempo aquí tu planeta podria estar en problemas –dijo stone –ademas ya es demasiado tarde, es mejor irnos….

MAS TARDE ESA MISMA NOCHE….

Abro bien mis ojos, sentia un dolor en mi cabeza, lo recordaba todo aun, ese dolor…era como si arias espadas te hubieran atravesado el cuerpo…

-tenias veneno-dijo una voz femenina, …era zafiro

-¿eh?-

-que tenias como un tipo de veneno, por ahora estas mas saludable,ecepto por tu brazo-

Me mire el brazo, tenia razon, aquella cosa me lo habia apretado demasiado hasta hacerme una herida , por ahora habia sido vendado, pero por ahora lo que me importaba era otra cosa

-¿por me dijiste eso en el callejón?-pregunte decidido

-no tengo por que responderte-

-si, si tienes, me abrazaste , me dijiste que que eso pasa , siempre acaba pasando,¿tu-tu tambien lo sentiste?-le pregunte mirandola a los ojos

-sabes, a veces tenemos dolors de los cuales tenemos una marca-dijo mientras hablaba –un trauma que nos persigue por siempre y nos duele hablar de eso-dijo friamente-en este caso me recordaste a mi cuando lo senti por primera vez…no..se si confiar en ti

-claro que si…-dije mientras bajaba la cabeza-jamas tuve un amigo que se preocupara realmente por mi, la mayoria de gene me ignora o me esquiva-dije levantandome de la cama , pero cuando levanto la cabeza ella ya estaba en la ventana , sonriendo un poco

-tal vez si…tal vez no-dijo antes de irse

-PUNTO DE VISTA DE REKK-

No se que decir con respecto a mi hermana, ella casi nunca actuaba asi, cariñosa y preocupante con otras personas que no eran parte de nuestra familia, siempre era agresiva y calmada, sagaz y dulce por dentro, aun si la mayoria de gente la habia marcad como una maldición en la familia…que era un demonio que solo vino a empeorear mas las cosas…pero yo simplemente no les hacia caso…para mi era como un angelito caido de cielo,claro si, caido del cielo por su orgullo…jajajaja …pero no me gustaba muco su amistad con aquel humano rubio, no se…me molestaba y n me inspiraba confianza , debo pemanecer vigilante por un tiempo…

Cambiand el tema…me recuerdo una historia que me contaba mi mama´, era algo sobre los humanos , el planeta tierra era un planeta seguro por una razon, por que habia sido alejado de las guerras entre los otros planetas,sus guerras no se comparan en nada con las que nosotros teniamos que vivir..decia que muchas amilias de nuestro planeta se habia mudado a planeta tierra hace miles de años y llevandose sus dones consigo , aunque al pasar de tiempo ,a combinación de sangre con otros humanos les habia hecho perder sus poderes y ya jamas recordar algo de sus antepasados…seria unicamente extraodinario encontra a aguien que aun tenga el don…pero seamos honestos, los humanos con nuestra sangre no tendrian los dones por la combinación de raza y e pasar de los siglos…..


End file.
